


co-trainers

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tfw u have wrist pain so u cant pet ur sweet lil pokemon so ur boyfriend does it for u nd u pretend like you're on your rad pokemon journey togetherJonghyun makes little grabby hands for his DS again, but Taemin clings it selfishly to his chest.“What about that dew bug thing?” he asks. The little bug with a water bubble around her head. She was cute. He taps the button to bring up Jonghyun’s other pokémon so he can pet her a little bit more really quick.tumblr





	co-trainers

A sharp hiss takes Taemin away from the hazy half dream he was having, and the soft “oh, noooo,” that follows makes him lazily open one eye. Above him, Jonghyun is pouting down at his pink 2DS, the end of the stylus between his teeth as he watches what’s happening with worried eyes. Taemin shifts in his lap, nuzzling his cheek closer to his thigh. Jonghyun bites his lip and taps some things on the screen, going through a few more rounds of various pokémon noises before the music finally changes to a victory fanfare. Then he makes another soft whiny noise and looks down. **  
**

“Taemin,” he pouts, and lowers his DS so Taemin can see. Taemin takes it lazily, pulling out the pen he has in his pocket so he doesn’t have to touch Jonghyun’s spitty stylus. “She’s hurt,” Jonghyun says, voice tiny, pointing at the pokémon on the screen. Taemin looks at her and raises her brows; she’s new. A little purple and blue spiky seaweed thing. She’s also covered in little paralysis sparks, so Taemin pulls up the medicine wand and starts gently rubbing them away.

“What’s this little freak called?” he hums as he does it. Jonghyun tsks and pats his shoulder just a tiny bit harder than he usually does to be stern.

“She’s a Mareanie,” he says, lifting his hand to rest on Taemin’s head instead. “I nicknamed her Sweetpea, isn’t she adorable?”

“Mmh,” Taemin says instead of answering. Not his type. “What happened to that little flower ring thing?” he asks. He liked her.

“Garbage stats,” Jonghyun mumbles, and Taemin snorts. Alright then. He guesses cute pokémon won’t help against Minho’s overcompetitive ass if they’re not strong too. He clears Sweetpea of her paralysis, and then starts just petting her regularly so her affection will go up. After a few tries he figures out that she likes her right side petted the most and smiles as she gives him more hearts. She is kinda sweet, he guesses.

After a few more pets, she stops giving him hearts, so he switches to feed her a little snack like Jonghyun always reminds him to do. When she’s done he pets her again just because he wants to.

“Mmmm, thank,” Jonghyun says. He makes little grabby hands for his DS again, but Taemin clings it selfishly to his chest.

“What about that dew bug thing?” he asks. The little bug with a water bubble around her head. She was cute. He taps the button to bring up Jonghyun’s other pokémon so he can pet her a little bit more really quick. Before he can, though, Jonghyun whines loudly and snatches the DS out of his hands.

“Noooo, no no no,” he says. “I evolved her and now she’s like. A really big spider. Like, she is _large_.” He shakes his head with his worried eyes and Taemin grimaces. Ahh. Well. Okay then. He’s not going to pet or even look at a giant spider. No thanks. He stops trying to reach for the DS and instead gently takes Jonghyun’s left wrist. Tugging it down, he brushes his lips against the skin and rubs in slow strokes and circles.

“It’s not hurting, right?” he asks, going through the usual steps for the wrist massage he googled that one time. “Is it time for your break yet?” He doesn’t know how long he dozed off for or how long since it’s been since Jonghyun’s last break.

“No,” Jonghyun says. He shakes his head and his wristwatch. “Ten more minutes,” he says.

“Mmm. Okay,” Taemin says. He kisses Jonghyun’s palm and lets it go, turning to nuzzle into Jonghyun’s thigh again. “Tell me when you need me to pet your babes again,” he mumbles, reaching over Jonghyun for the folded up blankie next to them. Jonghyun picks it up for him, fluttering it out and draping it over his body.

“Will do,” he says. He pats Taemin’s head once and focuses back on his game. Taemin pulls the blankie up to his neck and curls up small, pulling his phone from his pocket to check his apps while Jonghyun continues on his journey. 


End file.
